


only in the darkness can you see the stars

by yourfriendlyamateurwriter



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (for now?), Actor AU, Actor!Adrien Agreste, Actor!Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Always Incomplete, Alya Césaire Bashing, Assassins AU, Background Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix Graham de Vanily, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, Canon Rewrite, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Damian is 300 years old, Death, Drabbles, Episode: s01 Cœur de pierre - Origines | Stoneheart - Origins, Fluff, Found Family, Good Lila Rossi, Hades!Damian AU, Horrible Riddles, Implied Daminette, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Juleka Couffaine is Ladybug, Lawyer Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Is A Witch, Lila Rossi Is Better Than Hawkmoth, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette & Juleka are best friends, Marinette & Lila & Adrien were best friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd Are Siblings, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd Friendship, Marinette helps people ease into the afterlife, Marinette is 200 years old, Marinette is awesome, Meet-Cute, Miraculous Is Just A Show, My take on death, OOC everyone, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persephone!Marinette AU, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Platonic Relationships, Rated T for swearing, Reunions, Rose Lavillant is Chaton, The Batfamily Is Overprotective, The Cheng Family are vampires, The Wayne Family are vampires, Therapy, Vampires, Warning: Suicide, here we are, how the show should have gone, i needed my own riddle so..., no beta we die like men, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter
Summary: a collection of thoughts, drabbles, one-shots, ideas. welcome, it's a mess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Sabrina Raincomprix, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne & Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	1. meeting you was my favourite accident (daminette)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 7: Chill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940970) by [Blondie4404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404). 



“I love your ring, girl! Where did you get it?” Alya said referring to the big, fake gold ring. The golden paint was chipping off for fuck sake.

“Oh, do you promise not to tell anyone? It’s a secret, but he won’t mind if I tell my best friends,” Lila replied. Everyone nodded, eagerly.

“Damiboo and I got promise rings,” Lila said. The girls awed and they started yelling about the wedding or some other shit.

Marinette rolled her eyes and continued working on a design when she saw two certain blondes and a redhead sit down next to her.

“At this point, her lies are ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”

“Aren’t they always?” Marinette said.

“True.” 

Sabrina started working on her homework. Adrien was checking the schedule for the week and rearranging things with Nathalie. Chloe was on social media. Ms. Bustier still hadn’t shown up, on the board were instructions to work on homework. 

When there was only half an hour left, Ms. Bustier walked in with two boys. One of them was glaring at everything in sight. The other was smiling. Everyone looked up.

“Everyone! We have two new students! Would you like to introduce yourselves?” Ms. Bustier smiled. Lila looked so happy to get another two students to twist the minds of. The boy with green eyes glared at the teacher. The happier of the two stepped forward.

“Hi, I’m Jonathan Kent!” He stepped back and the other boy rolled his eyes and stayed where he was.

“I’m Damian Wayne.” Lila’s eyes turned into proper circles.

Marinette started giggling. Adrien and Sabrina were dying from laughter. Chloe snickered. Damian narrowed his eyes at the four.

Everyone except Lila glared at the four before cheering Damian on for surprising Lila because that’s what they interpreted her realization as, a playful surprise.

“Oh my god! That’s so sweet of Damian to surprise! Go, Lila!”

“Go on, Lila!” The girls pushed Lila towards Damian. Chloe shouted at Lila when Lila was standing beside Damian.

“Kiss!” The others were confused at first but started chanting that.

The four just stopped laughing, now, content to just giggle. Jonathan was confused. Damian just glared at them and said the funniest words that the four had ever heard.

“Who are you?” This sent the four into laughter again. Everyone else was confused.

They started questioning Lila who was still in shock from meeting one of the people she lied about. Damian locked eyes with Marinette who was laughing and Marinette swore that he smiled for a millisecond.


	2. in the midst of chaos there's opportunity (no ship)

Marinette was so done. First, she gets left behind by her class. Then, she had to walk towards Wayne Enterprises where everyone thought she was acting out for attention. Then, Lila just existed and talked which was like a siren. Marinette thought she would get a break when they could explore Gotham by themselves, but no! This asshole called “The Riddler” just had to show up and kidnap her.

“You can leave if you answer all the riddles, correctly and if you get one wrong-“ He made a cutting off his head motion.

Marinette sighed and answered, “Whatever.”

“What is at the beginning of eternity and at the end of time, space and life.” Marinette looked confused and the Riddler chuckled, he grabbed a weapon and came towards her.

“No. I know what it is, I just can’t believe the riddle is so dumb. Did you look up ‘Dumb Riddles’?” 

“Answer the riddle.”

“The letter, ‘E’.”

“A wife and a husband go on their honeymoon to a different continent, the husband dies, the wife comes back and mourns. Someone calls her and says “I know you killed him.” Who knows and how do they know?”

“Person in charge of the tickets. They say that only the wife’s ticket was a round-trip. The husband only had a one-way ticket.”

The Riddler got angry after a couple more riddles. Marinette got bored and told him a riddle of her own.

“A man who lost two important letters walks into a room and never leaves, instead a woman walks out who found the two letters. What were the two letters that they lost?”

The atrocious looking man was stumped. Suddenly, the bats burst in and room care of him.

“Wait! What was the answer?” He said. Marinette said something that he couldn’t understand.

The heroes helped her and when Marinette was back in her hotel room, Tikki asked for the answer. She smirked.

“W and O.”


	3. retrouvaille (daminette)

“Adrien Agreste, former model and CEO of Gabriel Designs, seen at the scene of the crime. If you’re just tuning in, one of the MDC boutiques in Gotham was vandalized. The glass was shattered, clothes were ripped and the words, ‘Bitch’, ‘Gold-digger’, ‘Cunt’ and ‘Worthless” were written inside. Could the son of Hawkmoth be avenging his dad? Is Hawkmoth back and trying to get Marinette Dupain-Cheng as an ally? Could the former model be bitter about the alleged break-up? More news at six. Until then-“ Dick turned the radio off.

Damian leaned back and sighed. Tim was researching everything he could about the crime. Jason had a murderous glint in his eye and didn’t say anything. Dick spoke up.

“We need to keep him away from Mari.” Everyone murmured in agreement.

“I found something. I found his phone call records and apparently, he’s been making many calls to one number since he’s been in Gotham. I checked it and it’s one of his spare phones, it’s been registered ever since Hawkmoth was defeated, five years ago. That phone has only ever made calls to him,” Tim said. Damian wanted to run to Agreste’s hotel room and kill him for hurting his Angel. He was sure that Todd would help.

“Can we track the phone?”

“Gotham. Whoever they are, they’ve been talking for a while and they are definitely planning things. There seem to be many interruptions, but I could hear one phone call.” He played it. There was one voice that was definitely distorted, it was hard to make out whether it was a male or female speaking.

“Alley between Loastess and Dormini Restaurant on 3rd Avenue, 17th Street. July Seventh, at ten pm. See you soon, Adrien. I can’t wait.”

They came up with a plan, they were supposed to have a game night at the time. They would just quickly deal with the two people and go on with their day.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Damian had gotten home at eight and had to leave at nine for when they would deal with Agreste and his unknown accomplice.

“Angel! I’m home.”

“In the office!” She shouted. He walked into the mess of the office. The office was divided into two, one part was for Damian, the other was for Marinette. He walked into Marinette’s part in the back. It was a mess, but Marinette claimed she knew where everything was. He saw her stressing over the new line she was going to announce soon. He gave her a quick kiss.

“What are you doing?”

“I came up with a new design and I drew it, but I also have to actually make the others, but-“ She rambled on. Damian smiled.

“Angel, breathe.”

“I’m just stressed. So, are we going to game night together? Because I have some errands to run, it might take a while, I might even have to miss game night altogether.”

“Okay, I'll go alone. Well, I’m going on a run with Grayson at nine, we might miss a bit of game night.”

“Okay. Now, get out. I need to design in peace.” Damian chuckled at his girlfriend’s pout.

“Okay, love you.”

“I love you, too.”

A half an hour later, he left after saying goodbye to Marinette.

He nodded to Dick and they went to the place.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jason and Tim were already there.

“Police started investigating Adrien Agreste after some light pushing from the Waynes. Will there be an arrest soon? Did Agreste do it? Is he being-“ Damian turned it off.

Adrien walked into the alley and hid behind a couple of boxes. The four brothers could still see him. Exactly, at ten, a person in a black hoodie showed up and looked around. Adrien emerged and gave them a hug. They whispered something that they couldn’t hear. Jason pulled out his gun and gave a couple of warning shots when the person grabbed Adrien and started running. Jason didn’t hit them on purpose but did it to scare them. They got into a car and went away. They followed the car to Damian and Marinette’s house.

They walked to the front door and unlocked it. Damian was furious and they kicked down the door. In there was Marinette waiting for them, her arms were crossed and she looked at Jason’s gun.

“A gun? Jason, are you fucking kidding me? Did you bring a gun? You could have shot me or Adrien!” Jason’s eyes widened and he quickly left, apologizing profusely and saying he’ll see them in 3-5 days whenever Marinette would cool down.

“Hey, Angel.”

“Don’t ‘Angel’ me! Did you think I would have found out about this? You could have just freaking asked me what I wanted to do with Adrien, but no! You went ahead and got a full investigation into him.”

“We’re sorry, but he’s dangerous! He was at the-“

“Crime scene? Yeah, so was I. Does that make me a suspect? He was there because we wanted to speak in a private place, but that was busted when someone came in and started vandalizing shit.” Damian had to take a double-take.

“You were there?” Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Uh, yeah… I was hoping to meet Adrien there, but then, Lila started smashing shit.”

“Lila did it?”

“Yeah, I didn't want to tell you because you would tell me it was irresponsible to be there. Earlier today, I went to give my statement and told them it was Lila. I even had video proof.”

“Are we sure it wasn’t Agreste?” Tim said, glaring at Adrien. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure, bring this matter up again and you’ll regret it. Anyway, guys meet Adrien, one of my favourite people in the world! Adrien, meet Tim, Dick and Damian, my boyfriend. Jason was the one who left.”

“Uh, hi?” Adrien said. They nodded before turning back to Marinette.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need you to say a bit more, Angel. Why have you been contacting him in secret? How are you, friends? Where’s the phone?” Marinette turned to Adrien and raised an eyebrow, he nodded.

“Adrien wanted to lay low and gave me a phone for emergencies, I never called him for emergencies and once in a while would just call him to check how he’s doing, he didn’t want anyone to know I was contacting him. He’s Chat Noir, I worked with him for years, he’s basically my brother. The phone is always on me. Here. Well, while you have fun with going to game night, I’m showing Adrien to his room here.”

“He’s staying here?” At Marinette’s glare, Damian spoke up again, “Okay. He’s staying here. That’s fine.”

Jason came back and asked if she was gone. While Marinette was showing Adrien around, the four brothers stood there, in shock. An hour ago, they would have killed Adrien on sight if he came this close to the house, now Adrien was staying in a room and Marinette was laughing and talking to him as if they hadn’t seen each other in forever, which they hadn't, but still.

Life was weird.


	4. the shadows that live - assassins (daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassins AU.

Damian’s walking around the hotel restaurant. It wasn’t anything fancy. Jazz music playing in the background, the tables have white cloths, dim lighting. He saw his target in a booth at the back, eating his dinner, unfortunately, he was with someone. He would have to get rid of the girl or kill her. He couldn’t see her face properly from the distance, her midnight blue hair was covering it. She was wearing a red evening gown and gold stilettos. Wouldn’t put up too much of a fight if it resorted to violence.

Damian walked closer and sat down in the booth behind theirs. Now that he was closer, he could see that the target was twice the girl’s age. She looked eighteen, a year younger than Damian. Pretty, too. And… strangely familiar.

She was whispering something in his ear, he beckoned for the waiter to come over.

“How can I help?” The waiter was clearly not paying attention. They were looking at their watch.

“Cheque, please,” the girl said with a smile.

“I’ll be right back with it.” The waiter left. The girl continued to smile. It was strange. The waiter came back and dropped the cheque on the table, still looking at their watch, before excusing themselves.

The target paid with an uneasy smile before he got up and the girl followed him. Damian followed them, looks like he would have to kill the girl. A shame. Talia told him to try to get in and get out without any additional bodies.

The girl slowed down and so did the target that Damian had to find another way to get to the target’s room before they did. Miraculously, he did, barely. He even got into the room before they did. For some reason, the door was just… wide open. So, was the balcony door. This man was practically begging to get killed. He hid on the balcony, he got a great view of the room and he wouldn’t be spotted.

The two entered the room, Damian got ready to attack, when instead of making out, the girl just sat down. The target was still standing. He could barely make out what they were saying from the wind. He hadn’t deemed their conversation to be important.

“I did everything you asked! Please! I have a-“

“-wife and kids? Ugh. Get creative, everyone says that. Plus, the kids won’t be orphans. They have Caroline, lovely, innocent Caroline. For now, of course. If you don’t continue complying, Caroline will be shot and the kids will be orphans. One of my associates is at the house, right now. You know Jenn, right? The maid? Yeah, she won’t hesitate to kill your darling wife,” the girl said.

“Please! I’ll do anything.”

“Anything? That’s a big promise, buddy.”

“Anything!” He said.

“Okay, then. I want you to write a little note. Here, rewrite this. Word for word. Don’t read it! Just write. The faster you write, the faster sweet Caroline will be safe from Jenn.” She handed him a note and he started writing with a pen from his pocket. After a few minutes, he handed her back the note.

“Good. Good. Can you remind me of the date and time, please? I swear it’s the last thing you have to worry your little head with.”

“It’s, um, it’s December thirty-first. And it’s eleven fifty-nine.” She laughed. That laugh was vaguely familiar. 

“I should have known. The counting is pretty loud.” She was right, Damian had to strain his hearing to figure out what they were saying. Suddenly, many things happened at once. There were screams of “Happy New Year!” and huge fireworks and a terrified scream and three gunshots. 

Two to the head. One to the heart.

The target was dead and Damian didn’t even have to do anything. The girl turned to the balcony and shouted.

“Show yourself!” Damian came out of his hiding spot. More things happened. As he showed himself, the girl gasped and walked closer to him, dropping the gun. Her face emerged from the darkness.

“Dami?” He recognized her voice. Suddenly, all the pieces fit together.

“Angel?” She ran and hugged him.

“I thought you were dead!” She murmured into his chest.

“I thought you were dead!” He said back, in his own state of shock. She didn’t answer for another few minutes.

“To the League, I was. What about you?”

“I did die. I was brought back by the Lazarus Pits.”

“I missed you.” Damian started laughing and released her from the hug.

“What?” Marinette asked with a pout.

“Only we would meet each other again on an assassination mission.”

“Only us. To be honest, I forgot he was even there.”

“Why are you here?” Damian asked.

“Same as you. Sent out on a mission.”

“By who?”

“Can’t tell you. If you find out, the League finds out. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We’ve found each other after what? Nine years?”

“Nine years. And I’m going to have to leave again.”

“Why?”

“Someone’s probably heard one of the gunshots and I don’t think either one of us can afford to be caught. Talia would skin you alive.”

“She would. Why don’t you come with me?”

“If I did, I’d be killed on sight, Dami.”

“Then… we can join a new organization! I don’t want to be separated from you for another decade.” Marinette smiled.

“I don’t either. But, we chose these lives. Now, we’re paying for it.” Marinette gave him a hug. 

“I need to go. I’ll see you again, soon, my love,” she said, again. Damian could hear footsteps from outside the door, he left, too.

He saw her disappearing form.

“I’ll find you again, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this. Or make a similar thing. Idk.


	5. je t'aime (daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows how Damian Wayne, Ice Prince of Gotham, ended up friends with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sunshine of Gotham.

No one knows how Damian Wayne, Ice Prince of Gotham, ended up friends with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sunshine of Gotham. Hell, neither one of them knows either. 

“Today’s a great day for death, you know.”

“Good morning to you, too! So, who’s the lucky person?”

“Drake.”

“Ah. Any reason or is this just your new murderous tendency of the day?”

“He spilled coffee on me so I had to change and I was almost late.”

“I’m late every day.”

“I’m aware.”

“And I’m doing just fine! No tendencies to murder people. Maybe you should be humbled by the normal university experience.”

“And what’s that?”

“Having a job, getting addicted to coffee, getting anxiety or depression, both if you wanna have fun, and uh start barely passing some of your classes! University experience!”

“Tt. I’m good.”

“Anyway, I need the notes.”

“Tt. You should get to class on time.

“Eh. If I have you, do I even need to go to class in the first place?”

“Yes,” an increasingly exasperated Damian said.

No one knows how Damian Wayne, Ice Prince of Gotham, ended up dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sunshine of Gotham.

Marinette sat down next to Damian and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hi, Angel. Sleep well?” He teased.

“How is it that despite sleeping next to each other, I’m still late?”

“Don’t know. Notes?”

“You know me too well, Dami,” she said with a grin.

No one knows how Damian Wayne, Ice Prince of Gotham, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sunshine of Gotham got engaged.

“No.”

“Why not? Just give me a chance!”

“I’m engaged,” Marinette said showing off her ring.

“To who?” Chad said.

“To me,” a cold voice said.

“Hey, Dami.”

“Hi, Angel.”

So, unsurprisingly, no one knows how the fuck they got married.

“Did you see the newspaper?”

“Yeah, Damian and Marinette. I’m glad that they made it. It was weird as fuck seeing it in university, but they’re good for each other."

“They really are.”

All they know is that the Ice Prince of Gotham and Sunshine of Gotham were in love. And it worked.


	6. when souls are reunited (background daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe dies and meets Marinette, again.

Chloe opened her eyes. Where was she?

The last thing she remembered was… going to sleep on the plane. Now, she was in some weird place that was filled with fog. Ugh. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. She got up and started walking. There was dirt on her pantsuit!

She looked around and gasped. There was a mirror in front of her. That wasn't the surprising thing, though. The surprising part was how she looked. She looked like she was twenty, again.

This was a dream. It had to be. Why else was she twenty years old again? She was forty years old. She literally celebrated her birthday, yesterday. Ugh, she was getting old.

“Ah. Hey, Chloe!”

“Dupain-Cheng? What is happening? Why do I look twenty? Ugh, what am I saying? This is just a weird dream.” Marinette smiled.

“You’re dead, Chloe.” Marinette gave an apologetic look.

“What?” Chloe shrieked.

“You’re dead... I hope it didn’t hurt much. Probably not since you don’t remember it. Or maybe a lot and your memory was erased, who knows? Would you like to come with me and process a few things? It's terribly lonely here without friends.”

“I- what do you mean I’m dead? Where are we? I- I’m really confused. This isn't a dream?” Chloe hated asking for help, but when she needed it, she did. And she really needed it at this moment.

“Let’s walk. I’ll explain on the way. So, no, this isn't a dream. You're actually dead. I don't how you died, but you did. Do you remember where you were?"

"I was on a plane."

"Oh. Your plane must have crashed. I'm sorry. And, uh you're in 'hero heaven', it's what we call it. A special place for all those who were good heroes. I know you're going to ask about heaven and hell so yes, they exist. Heaven is for good and alright people. Hell is for horrible people. You know the drill.”

“Hero heaven? I'm not a hero, though.”

“You were a hero, Chloe. Queen Bee, remember?”

“But, I- I did so many bad things. I stole the miraculous, almost crashed a train, the whole Miracle Queen incident.”

“You were fifteen, Chloe. And the bad things that you did weren't really in your control. Hawkmoth emotionally manipulated you. Now, from what I recall, you did so many good things, too. You helped on Heroes Day, not to mention when you were apart of the team. You helped so many people.”

“I-“

“You were a hero, Chloe Bourgeois. If you say that again, I'll stab you. We may not be able to die, but we can still get injured. Plus, this place isn't just for superheroes. There are people who worked in the military here, too. If you've saved a life for non-evil purposes, you end up here. As long as you aren't an evil person and you have saved others, you get to come here. It's complicated and gives you an amazing headache if you dwell on it for too long.”

“Okay, so it could be for my work as a lawyer? Good to know. Wait, you're here? You're dead and you made it to hero heaven? How? When did you die?”

“I died when I was twenty," Chloe already looked horrified, "I died in the final fight against Hawkmoth. We had just gotten the two stolen miraculous back and I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings and Gabriel stabbed me as a final act. I had already used my miraculous ladybug to put everything back so I couldn't use it again.”

“You were Ladybug?” Chloe asked, her voice cracking. Marinette just hummed softly and nodded. Chloe gave her a hug. Marinette was surprised but hugged her back.

“Why did you let me be Queen Bee? I was horrible to you!” Chloe asked, at last.

“Well, when you were Queen Bee, you were also a better Chloe. I thought with the miraculous, it would give you more motivation to turn your life around. And I was too tired to take it back from you.” Marinette smirked.

“Why are you even being nice to me, today?”

“Chloe, do you even know me? I thought it was aware that I didn’t hold grudges and I was called the nicest girl in school, still bizarre to me. And it’s been around thirty years since that happened. I'm over it.” Marinette laughed. Her voice sounded like an angel. They talked more and kept walking. Chloe had no idea where they were going. Marinette looked at peace. Chloe was still freaking out.

“Have you been all alone?”

“Oh, of course not! There are many heroes here. All miraculous holders have come here, the non-evil ones, obviously. Damian’s also here. What about you? Did you have kids? A spouse?”

“No. I always didn’t want that sort of stuff. I was content with being a badass lawyer and travelling the world. It was fun,” Chloe replied. Marinette smiled that knowing smile and they got to a house. Chloe gaped at the black manor. Marinette laughed as she walked inside..

“Damian has always loved these houses and well, it fits the aesthetic of being dead. Come on! You can stay with us!”

“Shouldn’t you ask this Damian guy?”

“Eh. He’ll be fine with it. We don’t get a lot of people that we know, after all. So, how do you feel about talking to someone about your death?” Chloe walked in and Marinette started giving a tour of the place.

Marinette went slow. Probably because Chloe just got a lot of things thrown at her and was struggling to catch them all. Firstly, she was dead. Secondly, Marinette was Ladybug and also, dead. Third, Marinette was being nice to her and yes, they may have put aside their differences at graduation, but still! Fourth, Chloe was dead! And she went to heaven for heroes. God, she needed a drink.

Marinette continued to show Chloe around and when they got to the library, there was a guy with black hair and green eyes there who she could only assume was Damian.

“Hey, Dami.” He looked up from his book and smiled.

“Hey, Angel.” He got up and gave her a quick kiss.

“Who’s this?” He asked, glaring at Chloe. Chloe wasn't really fazed, she was a lawyer, she had seen worse. It was a solid glare though, better than other ones that she had been on the receiving end of.

“This is Chloe Bourgeois, one of the newbies. She isn't in my department, but they thought I should be the one to ease her into it since we knew each other in life.”

“Wasn't she the girl that bullied you?” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“In middle school, yeah. She was pretty cool in high school,” Marinette replied. Chloe was surprised by this information, yeah she didn't bully anyone, but she was still mean and cold. They continued to talk like Chloe wasn't standing right there.

“She’s staying here. And before you say no, remember, it’s not every day that you get to meet someone from when you were alive,” Marinette said.

“If it makes you happy,” Damian said after shrugging. He went back to his seat in the window and continued to read.

“Great! Okay, Chloe, let’s go find you a room! We have around thirty guest bedrooms. Oh and Dami? Can you grab the book I was reading earlier and put it in our room? I finished the Arabic version yesterday and I wanna see how much my Japanese has improved.”

“Of course, Angel.” Marinette smiled and dragged Chloe upstairs where the bedrooms were. The whole place was so huge. It was daunting, to say the least. Chloe picked the room that was near Marinette's bedroom, but not too close. They started planning, decorating and Chloe asked more questions.

“Who’s Damian?”

“We're dating. We were together in life, too. But, you know, I died.”

“He’s dead, now though. How?”

“He took a gunshot for one of his brothers.”

“He was a hero, too?”

“Yeah, you know the Gotham heroes? Robin, that’s him.”

“He’s okay with you talking about it?”

“It’s not like we’re heroes anymore.”

“How are you so calm about dying? You died!”

“I’m aware. But, Chloe, it’s been around thirty years for me. Twenty-five for Damian. I know this is new to you. But, I’m sorry if I can’t understand your perspective. I’ve mastered ten new languages, painted exact replicas of famous paintings and I’m learning astrophysics at the moment. I’ve done things and moved past the fact that I'm dead. And now, the only thing in life that I care about is how people are doing! One day, you’ll get there, but for now, you’re going to therapy until you accept the fact that we're dead and there's nothing we can do about it,” Marinette said in her speech. She said more things, but Chloe was focused on how one day, she wouldn't care that she was dead.

Would it be better if she accepted it? What else could she do? Really, there was nothing that she cared about left. Her cases were done, she was coming back from vacation when she died. She didn't have anyone who cared about her. Here, Marinette was fussing over her. Maybe she'd like it here. At the very least, she'd try. This was Ladybug, Marinette, the girl who trusted her before Chloe screwed it up.

So, Chloe did as she was told, she went to therapy. Her therapist was one of the previous Ladybug holders, he was cool. He helped her cope with her death. It was easier since it wasn't traumatic. That was what she did in her afternoons. 

In the morning, she found a hobby of sculpting. She was horrible at first, but she had literally forever to figure it out. The other two would join her in the art room. Marinette would paint beside her while Damian would study the plot of Shakespeare's plays and their meanings or something equally ridiculous.

In her evenings, they all went separately for some quiet time. Chloe decided she wanted to learn the piano. She always envied Adrien for that talent. Plus, it made her feel closer to him, she missed her childhood best friend.

At dinner, the three would prepare it together. They also made dessert. If they could decorate it, Marinette would always start alone because Damian decided it was “ridiculous, it will be ruined anyway” and Chloe agreed.

“The aesthetic, guys. It’s for the aesthetic,” Marinette would argue. The two would end up helping halfway through.

They were like a family. A weird, dead, two of them literally met in death, family.

Chloe slowly recovered from the shock of death. It took an entire two years. Chloe was stubborn. But, she knew that she was pretty lonely in life, but, here with Damian and Marinette, it was… fun.

Damian and Chloe connected over three things, law, rich family stuff and Marinette. Damian was interested in learning law, Chloe was a lawyer. It was perfect. The Waynes and Bourgeois were rich. Perfect. When they talked about fancy forks and spoons, Marinette would sigh and leave the room. They also loved comparing "Marinette is somehow brilliant yet really dumb" notes. Damian would like to tell random things she did before and at the start of when they started dating. Chloe talked about the whole Lila mess.

"Where is Lila by the way?"

"It's definitely not heaven, and she's definitely not coming here so I'll go with hell or alive," Marinette answers.

Chloe and Marinette bonded over the arts and fashion. Chloe tried painting so Marinette would give advice. Marinette tried sculpting and Chloe gave advice. They even started trying to learn things that an art major would learn together. For fashion, Marinette was a fashion designer and Chloe was the daughter of THE fashion designer, so they both knew things about the fashion industry. Marinette had made a pretty big name for herself before she died. MariDesigns was still thriving. After the death, Jagged and Penny made sure to honour both sides of her. Marinette and Ladybug. Jagged wrote another song about Ladybug and they kept MariDesigns going.

(Yes, they knew about Marinette being Ladybug. After Marinette died, Chat Noir made sure to tell her family about what happened. He told them about his identity and the Dupain-Chengs adopted him after Gabriel was arrested for being a terrorist.)

The three were a family, they would admit that after a couple of years (Marinette knew it immediately but she pretended not to for the sake of the other two). All it took for them to find each other was death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940970 You should go check it out, it was cool.


	7. there will always be an us in every universe (julerose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Juleka was Ladybug? And Rose was her black cat?

Concept

\- Juleka is Ladybug.  
\- Rose is Chat Noir.

\- I know what you’re thinking. Rose? As Chat Noir? Wouldn’t it make more sense if she was Ladybug? And the answer to that is… no.  
\- Juleka and Marinette are very similar. They both are shy people who are insecure. I’m just saying Juleka as Ladybug would be much more confident in her civilian form. And I really want more gays!

Origins:  
\- Marinette and Juleka are having a sleepover at Marinette’s place. They’re best friends.  
\- They come to the crosswalk and Marinette realizes that she forgot the macarons, runs back to grab them. Juleka is waiting alone when Juleka sees Fu and grabs him. Marinette comes out and sees this and rushes over to check on them. Marinette offers him a few macarons before they have to run to school.

\- “How is it that we’re always late?” Juleka asks that morning, “You live right beside the school.”  
\- “The universe hates me,” Marinette answers.  
\- “Or you just hate mornings?” Marinette glares at Juleka. Juleka laughs.

\- Chloe comes in and does the whole seat thing. They both have to sit somewhere else. Marinette looks around and her idea face kicks in, she sits next to Alya. Marinette winks at Juleka when Juleka realizes who she has to sit next to… Rose.  
\- Marinette mouths a ‘you’re welcome’ before turning around and starts thanking Alya for stepping in.

\- The whole Adrien thing happens outside except Fu isn’t there. He’s debating who he should give Tikki to. Juleka has a kind heart, but Marinette is a creative soul and lives in a bakery. But, Juleka visits the bakery, they seem to be close… decisions, decisions!

\- Juleka and Marinette go to the gym and don’t see the Ivan incident. The class is outside today.  
\- “Always good to see your surroundings whilst fencing,” Mr. D’Argencourt says.  
\- “Does he know we’re not supposed to fence?” Marinette asks Juleka. Juleka shakes her head whilst smiling. Mr. D’Argencourt sees them talking and sends them back to the school. They both shrug and start walking back.

\- Stoneheart happens.  
\- Fu falls while everyone’s running away, Rose helps him and escorts him to safety before having to run.

\- We see Adrien’s life. His dad is Hawkmoth, of course, we see him.

\- Marinette and Juleka see that the boat is near and run to it when they see Stoneheart.

\- Marinette tells Juleka she’s going to call her mom and let her know where she is. Juleka is left alone and finds a box.  
\- “Huh? What’s this doing here?” At the same time.  
\- Instead of being scared, Juleka grabs a sword and is in awe.

\- Rose has just helped Fu and is running away. “Good luck! Stay safe!”  
\- She gets into the apartment and stays and chills. Some music is on.  
\- ‘Might as well get some homework done,’ she thinks. She empties her bag and sees the miraculous.  
\- “Huh? What’s this doing here?” At the same time.

\- “Ah! Listen, Juleka. I know everything may seem a bit… strange or weird to you…” Tikki is definitely confused by the sword and asks about it.  
\- “Look. You don’t judge us about our anime habits and I won’t judge you for your anime eyes.”  
\- Tikki still looks confused.  
\- “What’s anime?” Juleka gasps.  
\- “Nevermind! I am Tikki, I’m a kwami. Now, can I please explain?”

\- “Sup, I’m Plagg. You got cheese? Camembert? Mm… camembert… Oh! Wow, it’s pink in here. Sugarcube would love you.”  
\- “What are you? Are you a fairy?” Rose squeals.  
\- “I’ve been called that… Why you like fairies?”  
\- “Always have.”  
\- “Huh. Are you sure you ain’t Sugarcube’s bug? Well, who cares? I got stuck with you and you got stuck with me. What is that?” He pointed at the news.  
\- “A… super villain? It was Ivan. I don’t know what happened…”  
\- “Okay. Quick rundown: Look, I’m a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?”  
\- “… No.”  
\- “Ughhhhhhhhhh. I miss Sugarcube. She was always better at this stuff. Basically, kwamis are like little gods. Got it? Great, that jewelry is called the miraculous. When you say the magic words, we go inside it and lend you our powers. Your power when I lend it to you is destruction. Your partner is creation. Y’all are two peas in a pod, get it? Okay. What else? Um, ah, yeah! Don’t tell anyone about this! This part of your life must remain a secret.”  
\- “Okay? Why?”  
\- “There are a lot of bad people out there that want the miraculous. So, you promise not to tell?”  
\- “Yeah, I promise.”

\- “Okay, you’ve got to be kidding? Powers? Kwamis? Kwami of creation? Yeah, no. Mar-“  
\- “No, you cannot tell anyone! Please!”  
\- “I’m not good enough to be a superhero. Maybe, Marinette could? Or the new girl she was telling me about? Alya? She said she liked superheroes. One of the first things that she said was a superhero quote...”  
\- “You were chosen for this. You.”

\- “Okay. Wow! I’m gonna be a superhero! Ah! This is so cool!”  
\- “Yeah, yeah. Just say ‘Plagg, claws out.’”  
\- “Plagg, claws out!”  
\- Rose transforms. She looks exactly like the Chat Noir outfit except her hair turns grows longer, shoulder-length. Her eyes turn green.  
\- “This is awesome!”

\- “Okay, break Akuma object. Weird name, Marinette would love it. And my superpower would be ‘Lucky Charm’, are you sure about this? I- I’m not cut out to be a superhero.”  
\- “Yes, you are! Now, the transformation phrase is ‘Tikki, spots on!’”  
\- “Tikki, spots on? What, what’s happening?!”  
\- Her outfit is the same as Ladybugs. Her hair however is pulled back into a ponytail and completely gone from her face.  
\- “I- okay, firstly, awesome. Secondly, Tikki? Can I please turn back, now?”

\- Juleka decides that maybe once the monster is defeated, she’ll find a way to transform back. She’s halfway out the window when she realizes that the detransformation phrase is probably the opposite of 'spots on'.

\- They meet each other.  
\- “I’m… Chaton. It’s lovely to meet you.”  
\- “I’m…” explosion in the distance.  
\- “Hey, where are you going?”  
\- “To save the city of love! That’s what heroes do, right?”  
\- “Okay, Jules. You can do this? … Not. Oh, god.” She swings and follows Chaton.

\- Everything happens the same. Chaton is talking about how she’s been dreaming about this since forever. Juleka’s name is Ladybug.

\- “Ladybug. She’s really cute.”  
\- “Ugh! Can I get Camembert?”

\- Everything else happens the same. Stoneheart multiplies.

Origins Part 2:  
\- “Hey, it’ll be fine, Jules. Ladybug and Chaton will save the day,” Marinette comforts her.  
\- “I- what if they fail?”  
\- “Stop being so cynical. They won’t. I mean have you seen them. They’re adorable. If I was a super-villain, I’d give up as soon as they ask me, too. They could run me over and I’d say thank you.” That got a laugh out of Juleka.  
\- “Now, come on! I think Anarka’s making her pirate soup and you know how much I love it! And yes, I asked Maman if I could stay the night and she said yes! You coming?”  
\- “Yeah. I’ll be right out.”  
\- “Kay.”  
\- Juleka grabs the miraculous case and puts it into her school bag.

\- Adrien is running to school. His dad is obviously not pleased with him. He bumps into Rose and apologizes.

\- “What’s his problem?” Plagg asks.  
\- “Hey! You never know why people do the things they do. Now, do I still smell like Camembert or does the fruit spray cover it?”  
\- “You don’t smell like Camembert,” Plagg said, frowning. Rose smiles.

\- Juleka, Alya and Marinette are all together. Juleka voices her concerns, Marinette agrees with some, disagrees with others, Alya is praising the superhero duo to the gods.

\- Chloe is bullying Ivan, Nathalie begs for Adrien to not go, Chloe bullies more people, Adrien comes in.  
\- Juleka tries to cheer Ivan up, Marinette has to interject and help, Juleka mentions how he likes Mylene, Marinette helps with Juleka’s wording and Ivan runs off, happy.  
\- “We need to work on your people skills.”  
\- “I have you and Luka. I don’t need anyone else.”  
\- “Okay, Jules. Still, when you confess to Rose, your gonna have to, dare I say it, be near other humans! Oh, the travesty!”  
\- “Shut up,” Juleka says with a small smile.

\- Chloe puts the gum on the chairs.

\- Juleka asks Alya if she likes superheroes and stuff. Alya says yes, Juleka puts the miraculous in Alya’s bag. Marinette smiles because they’re talking.

\- Juleka and Marinette walk into class and thus happens, the gum incident.

\- Mylene hears the song and runs away. Ivan is reakumatized. He kidnaps Mylene and leaves.

\- Alya invites Marinette and Juleka to join her. Marinette declines and decides that she’ll just watch it later. Juleka says something cryptic. Alya runs off without the bag.  
\- Marinette goes to the bakery and Juleka stays. She grabs the miraculous after seeing Chaton in danger and becomes Ladybug again.

\- Everything happens, Ladybug doubts herself, Hawkmoth pretends he’s a hero, Ladybug does her heroic speech. Chaton falls in love with her, they defeat Stoneheart. Mylene and Ivan start dating.

\- Marinette goes to sit in the new seat when Juleka pulls her back and they sit in their old seats. Juleka makes a speech and winks at Alya. Juleka sees Rose sitting by herself, daydreaming and nudges Marinette. Marinette figures out what’s going on and tells Juleka that “if you don’t go sit there right now, I will dye your hair blue in the middle of the night and we’ll be the blue musketeers like we always said we would be.”  
\- "You wouldn't."  
\- "I would."

\- Marinette and Juleka are waiting for the rain to go away. Juleka forgets something and leaves, when she's leaving, she sees Adrien apologize to Marinette and offers the umbrella. Marinette blushes.

\- Juleka laughs at her best friend before grabbing her bag and is about to leave when she bumps into Rose. Lightning strikes when they bump into each other.  
\- “Oh, hey! Juleka, right? I'm Rose! It's nice to meet you,” Rose said in her sweet voice and extends her hand. Juleka shakes her hand.  
\- "Uhhh, ...yeah. Yeah! I'm Juleka, you already know that..." Juleka went over some conversation topics that she went over with Marinette. Rose is talking and Juleka wasn't paying attention.  
\- "I'm sorry, what?" Juleka desperately hoped it wouldn't be rude. Rose giggled.  
\- "Sorry, I'm rambling. Uh, you ever want to hang out sometime? I'd love to know how you dyed your hair. So..., wanna hang out?"  
\- "Awees."  
\- "What?"  
\- "I meant to say 'awesome' or 'yes' and I accidentally combined it. Sorry..." Juleka started getting quieter when Rose giggled.  
\- "So, yes?"  
\- "Uh, yeah," Juleka remembered Marinette's advice. 'Keep the conversation going', "That would be fun."  
\- "Well, we'll talk tomorrow. In class! Bye, Juleka! I love your outfit, by the way!"  
\- "Uh, thanks..." Juleka blushed. Tikki comes out and teases Juleka. Plagg is also teasing Rose. When Juleka calms down, she meets up with Marinette again. It's still raining.

\- Juleka tries to hide what happened by teasing Marinette about her crush. Marinette sticks her tongue out and starts teasing Juleka about what just happened.

\- “Awees? Seriously?” Marinette asked.  
\- “When did you see that?”  
\- “You were taking too long,” Marinette replied and shrugged, "I'm telling Luka about this recent development."  
\- "You wouldn't dare."  
\- "I would."  
\- "I'll tell him about your crush."  
\- "Go ahead." They keep talking and teasing each other while walking to the bakery.

\- "You made a good choice, Master."  
\- "Those two are made for each other." He's referring to Rose and Juleka. Not Adrien and Marinette, they will be a minor couple. Sorta like Alya and Nino or Mylene and Ivan. They'll get better character development, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reupload. Should I continue this with every episode? Lmk.


	8. children of the night (daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Waynes and Vampire!Chengs

The Wayne family were vampires. The Cheng family was, too. 

In 1640, Martha and Thomas Wayne died at the hands of a vampire hunter. Bruce Wayne was eight at the time. After that, the Waynes became very recluse. People never saw Bruce Wayne or any of the Waynes after that. All of the photos always turned out bad.

Richard Grayson was adopted in 1660.

Barbara Gordon joined the family in 1667.

Jason Todd was adopted in 1673.

Tim Drake was adopted in 1678.

Stephanie Brown joined the family in 1680.

Cassandra Cain was adopted in 1699.

Damian Wayne, the last person to be inducted into the family, officially joined the family in 1700.

The Chengs also had some events that happen in these years. In 1640, Sabine Cheng was born. Sixty years later, in 1700, all of the Chengs except Sabine were brutally murdered by vampire hunters. This decade was the worst for supernatural beings. Sabine had been on the run for ninety-six years when she met Tom Dupain. A lovely baker in a small town in England. They fell in love and Sabine decided to tell him about her secret. 

Tom was fine with it since his mother, Gina, had turned into a vampire about a year after leaving Roland. The secret brought the two lovebirds closer together. They got married in 1800. A year later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was born. The family of four (Gina, Tom, Marinette and Sabine) moved around Europe for a while before Tom’s death in 1860. After his death, they decided they no longer wanted to stay in Europe so they moved across the Atlantic Ocean. For around forty years, they moved around Northern and Southern America and in 1898 where they decided to live in Gotham for a while. 

Around two years of living in Gotham, Marinette met the Wayne family. Each of the families figured out that the other family were also vampires. Damian and Marinette being the closest in age, around a century and a decade, were very good friends (it took a while) and nothing more! They claimed whenever anyone would say something about their relationship. 

However, five years later, they were very much in love. A few years later, Marinette had to leave. She, unlike the Waynes, liked to explore wherever she was staying. The two got married and Marinette went to explore Asia and Africa with Gina while Sabine decided she would try to get a proper education in the states.

For a century, Marinette explores the world and gets many degrees. Damian and Marinette send letters at first, then phones are invented and they love hearing each other’s voice. Marinette looks sixteen when she comes to Paris to reunite with her mother in 2014. Sabine comes to Paris because it was always Tom’s dream to begin a bakery there. (“The food, Sabine. Just imagine the food!” He would say.) Gina continues exploring places.

Marinette attends the school that’s right next to the Dupain Bakery. It says Dupain because the bakery was always Tom’s dream, not Sabines.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was new along with Adrien and Alya. She also gets the miraculous that year. She sometimes does hangout with Juleka since they’re both loners, but she’s usually alone. Marinette is still a kind, sweet, helpful person, but she’s also two centuries old and wants to stay under the radar.

Tikki knows that Marinette and Sabine are vampires. Sabine knows about Marinette’s super-heroine duties despite the fact that Tikki begged for Sabine not to find out. Sabine has super-hearing, she would have figured it out eventually. Marinette is an even more powerful Ladybug because of her vampire abilities. 

Soon, Lila Rossi comes to town. Marinette really just doesn’t care. At first, she tries to disprove one of her lies, but then, when it doesn’t work, she just hangs back. She still wants to stay under the radar. Until she realizes that Lila Rossi is a witch and is casting a spell on her classmates. Adrien and Marinette are immune because of the miraculous. If they didn’t have the miraculous, Marinette would still be fine, but Adrien wouldn’t.

Marinette and Lila have a full fight. Magic and everything. Marinette is definitely better than Lila and could easily kill Lila, but she doesn’t. Instead, she offers up a truce, two supernatural beings, working together? That could prove to be very powerful. Lila agrees. (Lila isn’t working with Hawkmoth, she’s better than him, a fox doesn't work with a butterfly, after all.)

Lila does a quick memory-erasing spell of all her lies and Marinette and Lila become friends. They defeat Hawkmoth easily together. Adrien and Marinette reveal themselves to each other. Lila knew about Marinette but had no idea about Adrien. Lila is there during the reveal. 

Adrien has a huge crush on Marinette and asked her out. Marinette declined and explained that she was married. Adrien was confused because he had never seen Marinette with anyone. Marinette explains the whole thing, this is her partner. She trusts him. Adrien semi understands. He has no idea what she’s talking about but if she doesn’t like him, she doesn’t like him. 

Adrien, Lila and Marinette stay good friends throughout his life. Adrien falls in love, gets married, has kids, that sort of stuff. Marinette and Lila are definitely jealous of his life. Marinette is a little bit jealous of the dying part, Lila isn’t. Lila can stop her spell whenever she wants. Marinette can’t and she really doesn’t want a stake through the heart.

Damian and Lila meet, they act like they hate each other, but they would kill for each other.

Lila slowly stops casting her immortality spell when she falls in love and opts to leave the life of being a witch. This is a few decades after Adrien’s death. Marinette is happy for Lila, she really is. After Lila pulled herself together and worked to be a better person, she was an awesome best friend. Marinette decides that it’s been a while since she’s seen Damian in person and decides to go back to Gotham once Lila’s dead. After Lila’s death, she really is alone. Gina’s out there, somewhere and Sabine committed suicide. The suicide was talked out first, Sabine was definitely tired of being immortal and she asked Marinette, Lila, Sabine considered Lila to be another daughter when Lila became nicer, and Gina, they all said they would be okay. 

She walked into Wayne Manor and was attacked in hugs by everyone. She asked if she could stay with them and they were all fine with it. 

She lived with them for a century before Damian and she decided to move out. Marinette would have been fine staying with them forever, but the manor was simply not big enough for everyone.

Soon, they adopt. 

Marinette gets the life that she was jealous of, except the dying part, of course.

She liked her life. She just wished she wasn't afraid of it, before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this came out. Anyway, the reason that Marinette was afraid of that life is because of what happened to Tom. He died and he left Sabine, Marinette and Gina.


	9. i didn't eat the fruit unwillingly (daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone!Marinette & Hades!Damian. Barely important to the story, I don't even know.

Lila, the goddess of deceit and trickery, had been spreading her horrid lies, for the umpteenth time that day. Marinette just sighed and continued to help her mother, Sabine, out in the garden. There was only another week before Marinette returned to the Underworld after all. She had to make the most of it!

“Ah! Yes! Now, I’m telling you this in the strictest confidence, can I trust you?” Lila asked, with the fakest earnest look that she could muster. Chloe, the goddess of honey and bees, snorted.

“Can you believe her? Her lies are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Of course-“ Marinette drawled out, “-I don’t believe her. Isn’t that the whole reason we’re friends? We don’t believe the goddess of lies.” Chloe laughed.

“It’s in her name! Lie-la. They’re idiots, aren’t they?”

“Damian’s been begging me to let him send someone up here to… ‘play’ with some people.”

“Why hasn’t someone killed or tortured them, yet?”

“Because it’s wrong,” Marinette said as if she was explaining to a child.

“It’s not wrong if Jason does it, he is the god of death.”

“Still wrong.”

Chloe shrugged. “When are you going back to the Underworld?”

“First of September. I do miss the Underworld, though.”

“I doubt Sabine likes that.”

“Yeah. She still hates Damian. Should we go grab some honey?” Marinette said to change the subject. Chloe nodded and they linked arms before going to where the bees were residing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was supposed to leave for the Underworld this morning, but something came up and she’d be staying until the evening. Nobody knew since it was really a last-minute decision. Marinette was walking around when she heard a particular voice and froze.

“Yes, I have been to the Underworld before because well… I am married to the ruler of the Underworld.”

“WHAT?!” Chloe shrieked. Marinette smiled at her friend from around the corner, letting the shadows hide her from view.

“Yes, I know. Don’t worry! I know being married to the god of the dead is scary. But, I’m just the goddess of vegetation and grain. I’m very nice and not threatening. I doubt I could even hold my own in a fight.” Marinette growled. Was this bitch serious? That Marinette was just the goddess of vegetation and grain? That Marinette couldn’t hold her own in a fight? Oh, she could hold her own in a fight. Maybe, she’d show the goddess of deceit, how much she could hold her own. 

She heard a chuckle from beside her. She turned and green eyes met her own.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I was here to pick you up,” Damian said.

“What, were you scared that I wouldn’t come?”

“Of course not. I just…” He mumbled something. Marinette smiled.

“I missed you, too. Shall we go?”

“I thought you were still glaring at whoever that is.”

“That’s Lila, remember goddess of deceit, lies, trickery, that stuff.” His gaze turned cold and he glared at Lila.

“Can’t I just… teach her a lesson?”

“Hm. No. While I’d love to turn her into a plant, she’s well-liked and if they’re happy, everything’s good.” Marinette said, referring to her former friends. Damian frowned and they were about to leave when Lila said something, despicable according to Marinette.

“Yes, it is entirely Damian’s fault that I have to go to the Underworld…” Lila said other things, but the couple didn’t hear it. Damian looked down and Marinette was red. Marinette turned the corner and confronted Lila.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Marinette’s voice was cold. Chloe all but turned into the sun. The sun was Adrien’s department, so she restricted herself.

“Oh, were you eavesdropping, Marinette? That is a truly awful thing to do!”

“When you talk about my husband like that, I have every right.” A few people gasped, Lila slightly paled.

“Your husband? Are you claiming that you’re married to my husband, the king of the Underworld? How dare you! I would expect nothing less from a goddess of deceit!”

“That’s what you’re going with?” Damian asked.

“How dare you insinuate that Lila is lying?” Alya, the goddess of wisdom, said. 

“Because she is. If you are the goddess of vegetation, show us.” Lila’s eyes widened.

“I- I cannot as my powers have been stolen by… her!” She pointed towards Marinette. Marinette rolled her eyes and looked at Damian.

“So, you’re saying that you’re married to the king of the Underworld? God of the dead?” Damian asked.

“Yes! I am!”

“No, you’re not. I’m married to Marinette.”

“Why does that matter?” Alya said.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Damian, the god of the dead. Lord of the Underworld. Married to Marinette, goddess of vegetation.” Lila was as white as a sheet of fresh snow. People recognized him, all of a sudden. Lila knew she couldn’t turn people against Damian so she went after Marinette.

“She’s a goddess of trickery! She’s done this to your mind!” Lila cried. Alya agreed.

Damian looked at Marinette and told her to take it away. Marinette sighed and turned Lila into a tiger lily. Since Lila was no longer influencing the minds of everyone, everyone’s spell was broken and they suddenly started screaming. Marinette turned Lila back and in the midst of the chaos, Lila wasn’t focused enough to turn them against Marinette, again.

Chloe joined Damian and Marinette as they left the chaos.

“That was amazing!” Chloe said.

“It was long overdue. I’ll see you in a few months, Chloe. Shall we go, Damian?” The couple linked arms and Chloe said goodbye.

They left for the Underworld. Leaving behind absolute chaos.

Lila was banished and sent to France. There, she went to school and decided to make chaos there. She didn’t bother Marinette or Damian, again, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette - Persephone  
> Sabine - Demeter  
> Damian - Hades  
> Jason - Thanatos  
> Lila - Dumber version of Apate  
> Chloe - Mellona  
> Adrien - Apollo  
> Alya - Athena
> 
> Those are the equivalents, by the way.


	10. the purest form of love, family and friendship - siblings (platonic jasonette featuring daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally doing the sibling!Jasonette with Daminette AU.

Jason was at the airport, waiting for his sister. Technically, she’s not his sister, more his favourite friend from before he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. 

Jason remembered the day they had met, he was almost twelve and she was four.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason felt someone grab something, probably the money, from his pocket, he pretended to be oblivious to it before grabbing the perpetrator by the arm when they tried to leave. He looked at them for the first time and surprisingly, it was a young girl. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears and she was shaking. His surprise took over and his hold loosened. A bad move. The girl’s eyes hardened and she kicked him before running off. He caught up to her, easily and tried to grab the money out of her hand to find that it wasn’t there.

“Hey! Where is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said with a look of perfect innocence. Jason didn’t budge.

“Give me the money.”

“It isn’t yours.”

“Yes. It. Is. Give it.”

“I saw you steal it from that man.”

“And? Are you going to give it back to him?” He sneered, looking at her clean clothes, well clean was a loose term. They weren’t ripped, but they had a fair amount of dirt on them. She rolled her eyes.

“Obviously-” she said. “-not.” This shocked Jason, was she going to keep the money for herself?

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t care.” With that, she ran off. Jason was following her, he wasn’t going to just give her the money. For a small girl with apparent bones, she could run very fast. She entered an old warehouse, abandoned, of course. This was Gotham and the bad part of it. Right next to Crime Alley, too.

“Tom! We have a guest!” She called out, grinning at Jason. A big man came out from the lower part of the warehouse and Jason gulped. This wasn’t going to end well for him. He was about to leave the way he came when he saw the girl take out his money and some more. She gave it to who Jason assumed was Tom, Tom grinned and ruffled her hair. Jason turned around and was about to leave when-

“Where are you going, young man? Don’t you want some food, first? You look way too small for however old you are,” Tom said. Jason looked at the two and couldn’t sense any malicious intent. Tom pointed to some food downstairs and Jason stood still. Apparently, Tom couldn’t sense the nervousness coming from Jason and grabbed him before walking downstairs. The girl giggled behind them.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on an old, dirty bed with spaghetti on a styrofoam plate.

All he could say was, “What. The. Fuck.” The girl giggled, not batting an eye when he said fuck.

“Tom’s taken you in,” she said when Tom left.

“What?” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m Marinette, nice to meet you.”

“What?”

“Are you stupid?”

“I’m not. What I am is leaving.”

“You’re leaving behind food and warmth to sleep in the rain? Stupid.”

“What would you know about that?” She rolled her eyes and got into the bed.

“If you wanna stay, that’s fine. If you don’t, that’s fine.” She turned around, indicating the conversation was over.

Jason debated his options, before deciding he’d leave. As he opened the window, the rain poured harder and he saw a group of thugs walking in Crime Alley. He looked back at the bed. It was a lot warmer here than outside. He also got fed. Maybe, he’d stick around. He walked over to the bed and sat down on one end of it, slowly falling asleep.

He woke up because of the noises of sobbing and the thunder. The girl, Marinette, was crying. Jason wasn’t aware of what to do in this situation.

“Are, um, are you… okay?” She looked up at him and slowly shook her head. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like storms…” Marinette said, shaking. Thunder happened and lightning struck outside a few seconds later which made Marinette cower under the covers.

“I’m gonna come over there, is that okay? Okay,” he said when she nodded. He moved next to her. “Let me tell you a secret, I don’t like storms either. They’re scary and way too loud. Right, Nette? That’s what I’m gonna call you. Nette. Marinette’s just a very long name. I never introduced myself, did I? You’re probably thinking of me as the scary guy who tried to hurt you and then, got scared of… Tom, was it? Well, I’m Jason. You can shorten it if you want.” Jason started rambling, so, Marinette could focus on his voice instead of the storm. It was working. She opted to call him Jay and slowly, fell asleep in his chest. She said that it was warmer than the old table cover.

That was the night he accidentally got a sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had gotten separated when Jason had tried to steal the Batmobile, the night before they were supposed to leave Gotham. Tom hadn’t told them where they were supposed to go, apparently, it was a surprise. When he snuck back into the warehouse, Marinette was gone. Apparently, they had gone to Paris where Tom met Sabine and fell in love.

He saw his sister’s dark blue hair coming towards him.

“Jay!” She, all but, jumped into Jason’s arms.  
“Nettie! You’re still as small and fragile as I remember. Almost like a pixie. I have a new nickname for you! Pixie-pop.” He saw her not amused face. Jason, however, was grinning like a madman.

“How original,” she commented, dryly.

“How’s Tom? Sabine?”

“Tom is doing fine. Sabine is… Sabine. She doesn’t know if she’s being too much or if she’s not enough. It would be better if you came to live with us!” She said, hopeful.

“And leave behind the life of being the son of a billionaire, I’m good.” She pouted and gave him her puppy-dog eyes. He tried to remain strong. “… Maybe, I’ll visit.” She giggled.

“Yay! So, how is good ol’ Gotham? I haven’t been here in forever!”

“Thirteen years, to be exact.” She, playfully, rolled her eyes. “It’s… Gotham. Sucks, but it’s home.”

“So… just like I remembered it?”

“Pretty much.”

“Great. But this time, I’ll see it from the view of someone who's got money.”

“I suppose you will.”

“Where am I staying? Because I have a hotel on standby in-case you forgot you were taking care of those arrangements.” She pointed to her phone, ready to call a hotel at a moment’s notice.

“Of course I didn’t forget! You’re staying in Wayne Manor!”

“What?” She shrieked as they were walking outside. People stared at her before moving on. “No! I can’t! I wouldn’t want to intrude!”

“Bullshit. If I know my family, Dick will love you. Tim will like you. Damian will probably hate you, but he hates everyone so who cares? Alfred likes everyone and B will probably wanna adopt you on sight. You have the whole, dark hair, blue eyes, traumatic backstory thing going on.” Marinette glared at him. “Relax, Nettie! They’ll love you! And if they don’t, it’s been a while since I threatened someone with my guns.” Marinette looked unimpressed.

“I don’t know if you’re joking or not about the whole gun thing.”

“I’m dead serious. That’s very serious considering I’ve been dead before.” She slapped his arm. Alfred was waiting by the limousine.

“Ah. You must be Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” He saw her wince at her new last name.

“Yeah. I’m guessing you’re Alfred Pennyworth. And, uh, just call me Marinette. My new last name is… a bit of a mouthful, to say the least.”

“Of course, Ms. Marinette.” Jason watched this exchange with his jaw wide open.

“I- how- what?”

“Close your mouth, Jay, you’ll attract flies,” Marinette said putting her things in the trunk with Alfred’s help. Alfred smiled at Jason before getting into the driver's seat. Marinette got into the back, dragging Jason along with her.

“How did you get him to call you by your first name?” Marinette smiled, knowing all about how Alfred only calls people by their last name. Jason loved talking about his family.

“First, magic. Second, charm.”

“First, I believe it. Second, what charm?” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him before turning to talk to Alfred. Jason chuckled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the manor, Marinette was practically having an anxiety attack.

“Calm down, Nettie.”

“What if they hate me? What if I’ve already done something bad to one of them and now, the rest of them already hate me? What if-“

“Seriously, Nettie, everything will be fine.” They walked into the manor where Bruce was in front of a line of kids. It looked like they had taken a wrong turn and ended up at a military camp. Apparently, they had been notified ahead of time that Marinette was coming. 

“Ah. Marinette. It is nice to meet you!” Bruce said. Everyone perked up behind him except a kid around Marinette’s age, maybe a year older?

“It’s really nice to meet you, too. Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Of course! Any friend of my sons is a friend of the family and welcome to stay here at any time. Especially, since you and Jason have a sibling-like bond, right?”

“Yup! Pixie-pop and I are practically siblings! She’s my favourite sibling!” Jason said, swinging an arm around her shoulder. Protests were heard from the line. A boy, older than Jason, came in front of Marinette.

“Hello! I’m Dick, it’s great to meet you! You know, I expected someone a lot meaner and colder than you. You’re like a little ray of sunshine!”

“Uh, thank you? I guess? It’s nice to meet you, too! I’ve heard a lot about you from Jay.”

“I would hope that they were good things, but this is Jason, we’re talking about.”

“Actually, they were mostly nice! Jay does love his family, despite the fact that he refuses to show it.” Others took this opportunity to introduce themselves. She met Barbara, Tim, Stephanie and Cassandra.

“Damian, introduce yourself!” Dick said. The last kid, a green-eyed boy who was on his phone glared at Dick before walking up to Marinette.

“Hello. I am Damian Wayne.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” They shook hands and their eyes met. They definitely lingered for longer than an ‘appropriate’ amount of time.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Marinette,” Damian said.

“Likewise,” she replied, not letting go of his hand. Although, he made no effort on his part to do so either. Jason, suddenly, steered her away from Damian, talking about ‘how she had to see the manor! It would be a crime to not be given a tour!’

Damian and Marinette’s eyes met, one last time before she left the room and they smiled at each other.

Maybe, Marinette didn’t mind being a nuisance and intruding if she got to annoy her pseudo-brother and maybe get a summer-fling for a month.


	11. the best acting is instinctive (implied felinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Miraculous Ladybug is a show in their world, we see an interview of actors, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

“Hi, my name is Adrien Agreste, I play Lila Rossi on Riverdale and this is Jagged Stone who plays Alya Cesaire. We’re here to talk about Percy Jackson from Harry Potter,” the black-haired girl said. Her counterpart was laughing his ass off.

The screen flashed to the title sequence, “Wired Opinions Interview”. It disappeared and on the screen were Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien was still laughing.

“Okay. Hi, I’m Adrien Agreste, I play Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir on Miraculous," Adrien said, once he calmed down.

“Hi, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I play Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug on Miraculous.”

“And we’re here to do the Wired Opinions Interview,” they said at the same time. They were sitting in a white room on a red couch.

There was a jar in between them, Adrien picked it up and drew one of the papers out.

“Superheroes.” Marinette grinned.

“Fitting. Um, who should we start with?”

“Gotham?” Adrien offered up.

“Technically vigilantes, but okay. Batman. The black on black is just a no from me.”

“Okay, firstly, he’s awesome! Secondly, the black is apart of him! He navigates in the shadows… awesome.”

“Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Red Robin, Spoiler, Robin, Orphan, Signal. Their fashion sense is horrendous, but hey, they do their job.”

“What do you want them to wear? Gucci?”

“Don’t even mention that brand. Now, while Gucci is doing great, that’s awesome, but… seriously! There are so many pretty bands and people go for the Christmas knockoff?” Adrien turned to the camera and grinned.

“Every time, we bring up Gucci. Mars, over here, decides to bring out a ten-page presentation on why Gucci is good, but nothing to die for.” Marinette rolls her eyes.

“Answer the question, dork.”

“The Gotham vigilantes are awesome and I would die for them.”

“You would die for a lot of things.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Ice cream, anime, our entire cast, the show, the beach, Baby Yoda-“

“Justified in my opinion.”

“-Baby Groot-“

“Also, justified.”

“-Jagged Stone, mail bot-“

“Justified. Mail bot is adorable.”

“I mean, yeah. I have proved my point.”

They talked about the other superheroes. New York, Metropolis, Star City, Jump City, etc. 

————————————————————

Marinette pulled out another paper from the jar.

“Miraculous ships.” Adrien groaned. Marinette smiled.

“Let’s start with us, Adrienette,” Marinette said.

“Let’s rate them out of ten. 5/10. They’re cute, first love and all that sh- stuff.”

“Nice save. Uh, I’d say 3/10. Basic. At this point, I’m getting bored. We’ve been doing this since we were thirteen, we’re eighteen, now and Adrienette still hasn’t gotten together. Also, Marinette is a stalker. It’s weird, I don’t like it, much.” Adrien nodded.

“Yeah, like we have awesome characters, but we don’t get the chance to develop them, like for other characters, they get an episode of character development and if they’re lucky, it sticks. For us, we don’t get that because we’re the main characters.”

“We are so going to get fired!” Marinette said, laughing.

“Definitely! Uh, we love our jobs! Jeremy, Thomas, please don’t fire us! Okay, Marichat.”

“Hate it. Repulsive. Disgusting. 1/10,” Marinette said.

“It’s beautiful! 8/10.”

“They have less chemistry than Edward and Bella.”

“That’s just insulting! They have chemistry!”

“Ugh. Adrien has no taste. No flavour. Just a basic white boy.” Adrien gasped. “LadyNoir. They have chemistry, they’re best friends, they trust each other. It’s cute. 10/10.”

“Chat doesn’t really have any boundaries. Ladybug has said that she doesn’t like him and he still was flirting. Not to mention the Prime Queen episode. Legit was weird for me to film. No means no, guys!” Marinette nodded.

“When I say all men suck, I don’t mean Adrien.”

“Aw! Does that mean you won’t get rid of me?”

“Keep being you and we’ll talk.”

“Hehe, I’m in danger.” Marinette rolled her eyes and went on to the next point.

“Ladrien. I’d say they’re cute. But, they’re both cowards and won’t do anything about it. 5/10.”

“I’d agree with that. 5/10. I feel bad for the Ladrien shippers, they get nothing every episode.”

“I think that their entire motto should be ‘Go, girl! Give us nothing!'” Adrien snorted.

“Should we do more ships?” Marinette asked.

“Let’s do the ones that involve us and some cute canon ones. Like Lukanette, Adrigami, Marcaniel, Julerose, DJWifi, Myvan, Lukadrien, Kagminette, Chlonette, Lilanette, Felinette, Chlodrien, Liladrien. Let’s start with Felinette.”

“Oh… f you!”

Adrien turned towards the camera.

“Marinette is trying her best not to swear since she’s the swear-y one.”

“Not a real word.”

“You’re spending too much time with Felix.”

“He is my boyfriend, you know.”

“I thought what we had was special!”

“It isn’t,” Marinette replied with a blank look on her face. “Can we please just get the ships out of the way?”

“Fine…”

————————————————————

“Oooo! We got the question!” Marinette groaned. She didn’t even read it before turning to the camera.

“No, we’re not dating. Adrien and I have no romantic interest in each other, what-so-ever. I have a boyfriend. Adrien is painfully single. And, what we do is called acting. We act. We’ve been doing this since we were thirteen. We have good chemistry, that’s why it looks ‘so real,” Marinette said, clearly tired of this question.

“You heard the lady. That’s our opinion on our relationship,” Adrien said.

————————————————————

“Cast-mates of Miraculous.”

“I would die for them.”

“We know. I love them, we’ve literally been working on the show for five years now. I’ve grown up with those idiots so I love them.”

————————————————————

“Filming Miraculous.”

“It’s a bit weird. Because we have these action scenes that take forever to film and then, we have to turn around and film our other scenes very quickly. Especially since we were working on child-labour law hours so we had to film quicker,” Marinette said.

“Yeah. And when we had to film two things at once. Like when I filmed Sword Art Online and Miraculous at the same time.”

“We’re both also in ‘The Seven Deadly Sins’ which has been filming for a year longer than Miraculous and at the same time as Miraculous. And some other stuff, together.”

“Yeah, we work together, a lot! Like, when we just see each other at the filming, we’re just like ‘sup, uh I’ll see you on Monday for Miraculous’ and ‘yea, see you,” Adrien said.

“When we started working together in Miraculous, we were just like ‘umm, hello? Why are you here? Am I at the Seven Deadly Sins set?” Adrien laughed.

“That’s true!”

————————————————————

“There’s nothing left in the jar. We’re done! Uh, go watch season five of Miraculous!”

“Or don’t. It’s been five years, I just want Miraculous to end,” Marinette said.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be here for the movie because we’re getting fired!” Adrien said and the screen went black.

————————————————————

Bonus clip:

“We’re not getting fired. Our names are literally in the show. What? Are they going to find another Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste? I doubt it,” Marinette said as they were getting up.

“Yeah, they won’t touch us, we’re verified on Twitter,” Adrien said, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a Corpse Husband reference, yes.
> 
> This sucks, I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: basicbisexualbitch


End file.
